


Inevitably Awkward

by turntechRavager



Series: Atlas [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechRavager/pseuds/turntechRavager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Psiioniic's mortifying comment, Karkat and Sollux take a moment to examine their relationship. Too bad they both fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitably Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Again, typed out on the phone. I at least attempted to take the time to edit this one. Enjoy!

"Did you just try to kill my matesprit?" Karkat's tone was sharp and annoyed, but the persistent flush on his face as he flopped into Sollux's computer chair took away any bite the words were meant to hold.

Sollux wasn't in any better condition himself, because unlike the calculating eyes staring him down he couldn't even bring himself to look at the shorter troll. "Fucker wath athking for it. Not like ED would let me get lucky enough to hit him anyway."

While having his sight restored from being healed was great and all, Sollux was agitated that with the healing came his fangs and that fucking lisp. Of course he couldn't win, the multiverse hateed him too much for that. And even if it gave him a small hope for the future, he hated that his prick of an ancestor could control the lisp to a moderate degree. It wouldn't be so bad if the asshole wouldn't go out of his way at times to make it clear just to be a dick about it.

But the thoughts were only a way to avoid the current situation. To keep his mind occupied in an attempt to fight down the flush that refused to fade. The fact that Karkat had not taken his eyes off of him since entering the room did not help matters and it only took a total of 2 minutes and 22 seconds for Sollux to turn to him with a defensive snap. "What the fuck are you thtaring at KK?"

Despite the candy red flush still burning bright under his skin, Karkat was taking a much more sensible approach to their current situation. He was thinking about what Psiioniic said, looking at his best friend in a light he never considered before. It was true, they always went out of their way to fight, to hassle each other and generally be dicks and argue for the fun of it. He was reminded of what he'd been trying to tell John before shit hit the fan. Pushing and insisting he see the obvious signs that he had to be black for Terezi.

He didn't need to wonder how he'd missed the signs all these sweeps. They were kids, they were terrified of themselves and nothing more than messes barely keeping their shit together. Karkat had grown up though and he knew it wasn't just stupid boastful shit that made him feel that way. Three years with Dave had taught him more about himself and outlooks on life in general than he thought possible. It was hard to hate himself as much as he used to with Strider always being the most annoying and insistent adorable prick and poking at his bad features and explaining how they were good. It was fair play when he was trying to teach Dave The same about himself. Strider was too much of a prick not to call him on his hypocrisy.

But apparently the younger troll had been contemplating his next move for too long because their mutual flushes were beginning to fade And Sollux was losing his patience. Not like he ever had much to begin with. "KK, I thwear to fuck if you don't-"

Words were cut short, dying in the yellow blood's throat with a strangled trill as Karkat decided the only way to test it was a physical trial run. He'd pushed himself out of the chair and closed the few feet of distance between them the moment he saw Sollux about to start bitching again. A fist was again clutching above the Gemini sign on his shirt, but this time instead of holding him still for a punch he yanked the tall lanky bastard down for a kiss.

It was as fucking awkward as both of them expected it to be. Neither of them moved for a long moment, holding the position with no idea what to do with it. Karkat's eyes were clenched shut as his flush returned with the thought that this was the stupidest fucking idea he's had yet, and considering his expansive history of fuck ups that's saying a lot. Sollux stayed bent over at an uncomfortable angle, eyes wide behind his shades with no idea how to react. Sure, he's had a fair share of occasional makeouts, but nothing had been as weird as this.

There was far too much teeth for one, Sollux unprepared and unresponsive and Karkat too used to a human's mouth to remember to be careful, and no movement from either of them only made it worse. For what seemed like an eternity to them, but in reality couldn't have been more than a few minutes tops, they held the awkward kiss that was no more than an impromptu press of lips.

It was Karkat who finally made the first move, again, as he pulled away with an annoyed groan and dropped his head to Sollux's chest. "Oh my fucking God, remind me to never act on impulse again."

The words seemed to snap Sollux out of whatever trance he'd fallen into and he shuffled awkwardly as he straightened up, suddenly unable to look down at the nubby horns against his chest. "I could have told you KK. All of your ideath are uthually thtupid ath fuck."

But there it was. With his own words, Sollux couldn't deny that what they'd always been might have been more than either ever realized. He loved fucking with KK more than anything, it was one of his favorite pastimes. Seeing how far he could push till the inevitable explosion and relishing in every minute of it, even when his own temper was quick to raise in response. But they were best friends, and both too deep in their own insecurities to see it as anything more than that. 

He didn't think he grew up as much as Karkat in their separation, but he knew there was a reason his friend was way too happy to accept their living arrangements. He missed him. Sollux assumed Karkat wouldn't even noticed he was missing, wanted to catch up with Aradia and spend some quality time with her. He didn't even give a second thought to the smaller troll at the time, and there had been too much shit hitting the fan by the time he'd shown up with the others to lend a last minute hand. But he didn't miss how before Dave had unofficially moved in, Karkat was almost always glued to his side to the point where they'd pass out on the living room couch before making it to their coons. 

The silence between them lasted longer, with neither knowing where to go from there. Sollux was the one who broke it first this time. "Tho... What now? I mean, fuck KK, I've alwayth hated you, you pith me off more than anyone and you're hilariouth to fuck with. But... fuck. If we do thith, try to make it an actual thing... Will we thtill be friendth?"

Karkat had been listening intently up until that last line. He really should have seen that coming. He doesn't bother hiding his groan as he turns his eyes up with the most unimpressed look. "Oh my God, you ruin literally everything. Just shut the fuck up."

Before Sollux could respond, Karkat pulled him down into a second, much more careful kiss. This time, all it took was a sharp bite to his bottom lip to get Sollux trilling in annoyance and returning the kiss to show KK how it's done.

Despite their second kiss being more coordinated liplock wise, it was no less awkward as they attempted to find a comfortable position given their size differences. Sollux was too tall and boney, Karkat simply too damned short. Sure, he'd grown a little over the past three years but not nearly as much as Sollux. Fucker was rivaling Eridan at 6'4", having one inch over the sea dweller that he took private smugness in. And despite Karkat being used to slight height differences while kissing thanks to Dave, there was a huge fucking difference between five inches and almost a God damned foot.

Eventually it became too much of a hassle and they broke the kiss with equal amounts of annoyance, their glares making it clear they blame the other for the predicament. Karkat did a quick scan of the room, irritated to find the asshole didn't have a bed or a couch or anything fucking useful to them at the moment and who the fuck knows how much filth has accumulated on the floor in the short time here. Honestly, if it weren't for Signless tidying every room in the house daily Karkat was positive Sollux and Mituna's rooms would already be sticky and growing shit. 

Without any other options, he used his hand still fisted in the yellow blood's shirt to drag him over to the computer chair. For how much time Sollux spends in it, it's definitely comfortable enough for what he's planning and big enough to manage. And Sollux was in no position to complain, because even if he had the height advantage Karkat had no issues manhandling him and shoving him on the chair. And with the smaller troll crawling right onto his lap following that, the reason why was clear.

What Karkat lacked in height he made up for in pure muscle. Broad shoulders with arms strong enough that Sollux always has to use his psionics when fist fighting to both block and strike, or else risk broken bones and doing zero damage to that tightly packed frame. Unfortunately, muscle held a lot of weight. Weight that Sollux did not appreciate being dropped right in his lap. 

His hiss of disapproval was met with a challenging growl and a defiant stare. One Sollux knew was pointless to fight against, but that never stopped him. "Geez, KK, next time try not to crush my bulge with your fat ath."

"Not fat jackass, and it's called plush." The groan Sollux let out was half due to the bite to his neck that followed the words and half the words themselves.

"You really need to thtop fucking around with DV. It's dithturbing ath fuck to hear you talk like him."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have fucking ditched me for three years and I would have had someone other than Dave and the Mayor to give a shit about my existence."

The pause that followed words not meant to be spoken was luckily short lived, because there was enough awkward shit between them as it was. Sollux decided talking was overrated. While the insults and jabs flowed naturally between them under normal circumstances, it was clear talking while trying to make out was only going to lead to them being idiots and cockblocking themselves. So instead of responding to a near low blow, Sollux made up for it by leaning down for another kiss.

Fuck the saying about the third time being the charm, as far as Sollux was concerned the first attempt didn't count as a kiss. Second's always the best by far, and he wasn't about to give Karkat credit for that. The new position definitely helped, allowing Karkat to lean up on his knees to fist a hand in Sollux's hair and yank on it when the prick decided his ass obviously wasn't that much of an issue. Not with the way the taller troll immediately began pawing at it the moment it was easy access.

~

It was little over an hour later, and they couldn't remember why the fuck they had waited so long to go for it. Karkat slumped against Sollux's chest as he panted, both of them having difficulty catching their breath after more physical exertion than either of them have had in weeks. While Karkat was fully naked without a single fucking care in the world, Sollux mourned his poor shirt that would never be the same again. Between the blood, claw marks and genetic material he knew not even Kanaya could save it for him.

Destroyed favorite shirt aside, Sollux couldn't stop himself from grinning as he admired the view. Both of them were covered in claw and bite marks, the yellow and candy red a stark contrast to grey skin, and he had to admit that seeing Karkat looking so well fucked brought an immense sense of satisfaction to his ego. But there was that nagging feeling, a prickly fear just below the surface that made the grin fade to uncertainty.

As if sensing the change in mood, Karkat spared his new kismesis a side glance to question what the fuck was wrong now. Sollux hesitated for a moment before speaking up with uncertainty. "...Tho, you never anthwered my quethtion KK."

It took Karkat a moment to wonder what the fuck he meant by that before it hit him. He rolled his eyes and pulled the dumbass down for a head bump that was harder than necessary. "Yes, we're still friends you stupid prick."

The grin Sollux gave at the relief that came with the response was short lived. Because as their bodies cooled down, so did the mess all over their thighs and abdomens. The red and yellow mess that went off the edges of the chair and right into the God damned white carpet below. Both realized at the same time, giving matching groans as Karkat's head found Sollux's chest once more. "We forgot the fucking bucket."

Two rooms over, there was another disappointed groan. "Man, this isn't fair at all."

Kankri was too busy recounting the small wad of cash he'd acquired to pay much attention to Cronus' complaints. "I wasn't the one who wanted to bet in the first place. You insisted on pulling me into a ridiculous, and might I add generally illegal, game and now that you've lost you should at least have the decency to take it like a man. No offense, of course."

The sea troll was pouting, mourning the loss of his hard earned (bullshit) cash even as he continued to diligently paint Kankri's toe nails violet. "How could I've known the kid was a screamer?"

The look Kankri gave him as he finished putting the money in his wallet was enough. Honestly, hasn't he met Karkat?

"I mean, yeah, he's loud an all but you'd think the opposite would imply in the sack."

The grumbling and whining went pointedly ignored as Kankri continued reading the book he'd set aside in order to collect his dues.

Meanwhile in the room furthest down the hall, there was a similar transaction going on. Eridan was bitchy and pissed as hell as Dave painstakingly took his time in decided which of the prince's rings he'd take in conquest. "Howw the fuck wwas I supposed to knoww Kar's the type to put out so soon?"

"Shoulda considered who you were up against before you made the bet bro."

Amporas can never win and everything is Psiioniic's fault..

**Author's Note:**

> I wussed out on the smut scene. Might toss it out some other time down the line.


End file.
